Saber of Black
Saber of Black is the Saber-class Servant of the Black Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia. His true name is Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight of the Nibelungenlied, in which he slew the evil dragon Fafnir with the cursed holy sword Balmung. Statistics *'Name': Saber of Black, Siegfried, "Dragon-Blooded Knight", "Dragon Slayer", "Dragon-Slaying Hero" *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant *'Height': 190 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 80 kg (176 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Pine Green *'Hair Color': Silver-Grey *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Balmung, Armor of Fafnir *'Weaknesses': Armor of Fafnir has a weakness, a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung, and it has removed his Magic Resistance skill. Armor of Fafnir's increased defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities is also ignored by anti-heroes, dragon slayers, or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Siegfried is an honorable knight who will drag out fights with worthy opponents and won't resort to dishonorable tactics. Due to being summoned as a Servant, he cannot use Balmung at the speed that he could when he was alive. He is also incredibly unlucky and attempting to use the riches bestowed by his Golden Rule will only result in greater misfortune. *'Voice Actor': Junichi Suwabe Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Siegfried is a tall man with silver-grey hair. His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor. He carries his Phantasmal Greatsword, Balmung, on his back. His exposing skin was dyed brown with the blood of a dragon. That skin was composed of dragon scales that wouldn’t be wounded by any blade or spell... All except for a single part in the middle of his back. His tall stature, slender body and tanned-colored skin are proof of him having been soaked in the blood of a dragon. Personality Having turned into a Heroic Spirit, Siegfried looks back at his lifetime to his self as a "hero wished by others" and harbors a modest dream. Siegfried is known for the tales of his royalty and the way he led troops as a captain, but he was also a hero who answered the requests and calls of others. However, this selflessness opened a void in his heart. The more he helped others, the more confused he was about his own wish. Even though he loved humans and the world, he never managed to fill that emptiness no matter what he did. At his moment of death, he finally realized that in his next life, he wanted to fight not for "somebody else's sake" and other people, nor for himself, but only for the justice he himself believes; he wanted to be a true Hero of Justice. That is his dream. He had always made the wrong decisions at the most critical of moments. Bound to his own desires, he tried to overlook the weak who cowered before him. He did not seek salvation for himself, so he ignored the silent cries of those who had. Such meanness and wickedness were certainly not things he had striven for. Siegfried as he was portrayed in the “''Nibelungenlied''” forms the basic essentials of his character, and he only knows about the Norse Valkyries from second-hand knowledge. If he is summoned as a Servant, Siegfried will think of himself about how he is told of as a hero that killed a dragon, but in the end, the only thing he did was give birth to further tragedy. An absolute retribution, as if it was saying that "since you shed so much blood until now, you will also shed the blood of the people you protected." For this reason, his self-esteem is always negative, and he is constantly murmuring, "I'm sorry." In the Great Holy Grail War, Siegfried obeys his cowardly Master, even if he is forced to unwillingly shackle himself and is forbidden to speak by necessity because no command will burden him if it leads to fulfilling his own wish that he couldn't fulfill during his lifetime. His personality is truly that of a noble knight, but it is unknown what he really thinks because of the command to never speak a word. Just as the impression of his face gives off, he is reticent and modest, but his bearing, which overflows with dignity, makes him seem well-bred. He is the type to talk with a simple, unsophisticated tone and hold back his words to the absolute minimum needed. That is the foundation of his personality, and it deepened the antagonism between him and his Master Gordes. Although taciturn, his passions run deep. Siegfried has a reserved attitude, but as a matter of fact, there is a side to him more stubborn than anyone else regarding his own personal principles that is demonstrated even to his own Master. Although he will normally listen to anything said no matter what it is, he has this one line of thought where he will not retreat even one step back even when a Command Spell is used. Because of that, there seems to be an occasional misunderstanding. Siegfried’s self-esteem tends to be negative because of the misfortune caused by the Rhinegold that continues to last, with him being unable to do anything but grant the wishes of anyone that crosses over into his lifetime, and it seems that his reason that once stirred the flow of his thoughts could not be found. It is possible to say that he is extremely easy to handle as a Servant, Siegfried being able to make a Master that has a nature to retreat a single step in dangerous situations to stand up to the situation presented. However, as mentioned above, in situations where he is left to problems that will affect his principles, no matter how much a favorable relationship is built between himself and his Master, it seems he will stubbornly not listen to anything said by the Master. However, his principles are extremely humane and respectable, and if he has a good-willed Master, it is expected for one to be able to build up a relationship of mutual trust with him without any troubles to an extent. However, no matter how much the relationship of mutual trust is built up, it is hard for one to ride on the relationship through flattery. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. : When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon slaying weapons or spells will bypass the bonus defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords, being a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves, bringing glory and ruin upon both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. Class Skills: *'Riding': The ability to ride mounts. As a knight, Siegfried can ride virtually any vehicle and animal with above average skill, even those that did not exist in his time. However, he cannot ride members of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills: *'Disengage': The ability to break away from combat. Siegfried's A-rank in this skill allows him to reset the conditions of a battle to what they were at the beginning, on top of forcibly removing some of his negative status effects. *'Dragon Slayer': A special skill granted to those who have slain dragons, granting Siegfried a significant boost to his strength and durability when battling a dragon or those with the blood or attributes of one. *'Golden Rule': Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. In Siegfried's case, he gained the riches of the Nibelung, but its curse has ranked down his Luck. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Fafnir *Sieg *Lancer of Red In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servant Category:Swordsmen Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Black Faction Category:Fate Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters